


Ribrianne the Gassy Magical Girl

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Burping, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story is about Ribrianne from Dragon Ball Super, who develops some unfortunate gas in the middle of a battle after her fattening transformation.





	Ribrianne the Gassy Magical Girl

Brianne de Chateau was the proud leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs, a group of magical girls who defended the innocent people of Universe 2 through the power of love and beauty. The team had faced many fearsome foes in the past, and today, Brianne was face-to-face with one such enemy. She was without the aid of her team, but she had confidence in her ability to prevail by herself.

The enemy of the week she was currently confronting was a large, inhuman monster, a dragon with dark-blue scales, long, jet-black claws, and an unpleasant, squat face. Citizens scattered to safety, away from the monster’s slow but destructive gait. The monster hadn’t noticed Brianne yet, giving her a perfect opportunity to make a grand entrance.

“Hey!” Brianne said, standing proudly on top of a skyscraper, so she could just about make eye contact with the enormous beast. Ribrianne was beautiful, with a cute dress, and well-kept, complementary green hair, but she looked fairly ordinary. There was nothing indicating that she was a warrior, besides her confidence, but that was more than enough.

“My name is Brianne de Chateau!” she said proudly, as the dragon snarled, turning around to face her. “I am the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs, protector of this city, and all the people of Universe 2! I will not allow you to terrorize anyone else! With the power of love, I will defeat you!”

The dragon didn’t speak Brianne’s language, but her tone and posture was enough to indicate that she was challenging him, and that made him very angry. He lumbered towards Brianne, mouth slowly filling deadly fire.

The dragon’s speed would be its undoing, as it gave Brianne plenty of time to transform. She didn’t have her teammates to assist her, but the power of love that already existed inside of her would be more than enough! Pink hearts encircled her as she began her transformation. Her lower body shifted first, with her legs becoming shorter, but thicker, particularly around her thighs.

Her midsection plumped out, forming into a squishy, almost perfectly rounded belly. Atop it were her newly-expanded breasts, large, perky, and uncontrollably wobbly. Her skin took on a greenish color, and she was shorter and wider overall than in her previous form. Her outfit changed slightly, with a hood now covering her rounded head.

Ribrianne was visibly delighted by her transformation. Her rotund figure put her outside of what many would consider conventional attractiveness, but Ribrianne thought she looked absolutely gorgeous like this. She felt amazing too. Her transformation filled her with a rush of energy. The power of love filled every inch of her body, surrounding her with a comforting warmth. Or maybe the heat was due to her newfound pudge and the layers of toasty fat she now possessed. It didn’t really matter. Either way, the result was the same: Ribrianne was comfortable, confident, and ready to fight.

The dragon looked visibly intimidated by his much smaller opponent. It could feel the power and heat that surrounded Ribrianne, as a blazing pink aura formed around her stout body.

And then, she felt something else bubbling up inside of her, something other than pure love and energy. Her enlarged stomach was rapidly filling with a bubbling, gurgling mass of gas. She felt like an expanding balloon; this wasn’t lovely or beautiful in the slightest! Brianne had never encountered this problem before, and she wasn’t sure why it was happening. Perhaps she had transformed too fast, and in her haste, allowed her belly to fill with air?

Her flabby stomach tightened into a more rigid, spherical shape. It didn’t exactly hurt, but she did feel quite a lot of discomfort as her once empty stomach became increasingly tight. Worse still, the monster began to approach, charging a bright-yellow ki blast in its jaws.

Ribrianne was about to open her mouth to inform the monster that the power of love would still triumph over it, but she clamped her lips shut as quickly as she had opened them. The air within her bloated tummy was desperate to come out, as evidenced by the immense pressure and gurgling sounds that her gut produced. If Ribrianne opened up an escape route for her gas, no matter how small, it would no doubt result in an undignified, unladylike burp. And that sort of thing wasn’t beautiful, not at all!

But there wasn’t much else she could do. Her cramped, over-inflated stomach made movement difficult, bordering on impossible. It seemed to be getting fuller, too, as more gas rushed into her stomach from some unknown source. Even the slightest disturbance could lead to a shameful eruction. The people of her universe needed her, sure, but nothing was worth sacrificing her image as a gorgeous, classy maiden…right? Surely the people of this city would understand.

But as the cries for help of the citizens below reached Ribrianne, she became less and less sure. She certainly didn’t want to be known as a vile, gasceous slob, but she didn’t want people to think of her as an incompetent hero either. The beauty of this city and its people were worth preserving, over Ribrianne’s own pride. As the orb of ki continued to expand within the dragon’s mouth like a burning sun, Ribrianne allowed the gas inside of her to force her mouth open.

The sound was as humiliating as she expected it to be, a thunderous, shaky belch that rocketed from between her plump lips and persisted for several seconds. Ribrianne wasn’t sure if it was her own burp, or the dragon’s charging energy beam that was shaking the ground beneath her. The densely clustered buildings gave her belch an echo. It reverberated from skyscraper to skyscraper, ensuring that every single citizen who remained in the city got an earful of the shameful sound.

Ribrianne turned hot pink, causing her to more closely resemble another pink-skinned, rotund fighter with an antenna on their head. She couldn’t imagine anything more embarrassing than a beautiful lady letting out a disgusting burp like that! It wasn’t even a cute, high-pitched, feminine one. It was a deep, bold, and rumbling one, the kind of thing that one would’ve expected to come out of the dragon instead of the magical girl who was fighting it.

"Excuse me!“ Brianne bellowed as loud as she could, to make sure that the citizens below knew that she was ashamed of the awful, ear-splitting noise she had produced. It wasn’t all bad, though. Her stomach finally deflated, allowing her to have some mobility again. Since her gut was no longer taut and ballooning, she could once again appreciate how snug pillowy her muffin top was. Her burp had a surprisingly pleasant smell and taste to it too. Her mouth was filled with a fruity, sugary flavor that she couldn’t quite taste, and her nostrils were graced with a similar scent. It wasn’t quite like anything Ribrianne could recall eating either. Ribrianne took a bit of comfort in this detail. Her burp was noisy, sure, but at least it wasn’t smelly in the least.

Ribrianne focused her attention back on the dragon, now that she was able to fight once again. To her surprise, there was something sailing through the air towards the dragon. It wasn’t a ki blast, but it had a similar velocity to it, and it radiated power just like one too. It had a similar power signature to Ribrianne’s love energy, and it seemed to have a gaseous quality to it, and a hot pink color…

Ribrianne was shocked! Her burp wasn’t anything as nasty as stomach gas! Her belch was made of nothing less than pure love! Of course it was! Ribrianne scolded herself for believing it could’ve been anything else. She was a maiden of love, so everything she produced had to be lovely as well, even massive, impolite burps.

Her burp sailed through the air, and collided with the dragon, hitting it right in the snout. The ki blast it was so carefully preparing exploded, covering the dragon’s face in a cloud of gray smoke. The combination of Ribrianne’s gas blast, and the dragon’s own erupting energy knocked the creature back. It fell onto the ground with an earth-shaking crash. Fortunately, it managed to land perfectly between two buildings, and without crushing any innocent civilians either.

Ribrianne flew over to the stunned beast. It was defeated, but Ribrianne couldn’t risk letting something like this terrorize her universe again. Ribrianne took a deep breath, allowing her stomach to swell and inflate once again. If this worked, she would have a powerful new technique to add to her arsenal. She continued taking in air, stopping the moment before her bloating became too painful to bare. She shut her mouth tightly, and allowed the gas to bubble and churn inside of her stomach, infusing it with the power of her love. The air filled with the sound of her belly’s guttural gurgles.

She could feel the gas pushing against her throat, desperate to escape.

Ribrianne unleashed her second belch with an explosive, reverberting sound that was even more impolite than her first.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP*

A sparkling pink cloud surged out of her mouth, flying towards the dragon with terrifying speed. The cloud was larger than it was before, and densely packed with all the love-energy Ribrianne could muster. Ribrianne turned to the citizens who were crowding around the dragon’s body.

"Excuse me!” she said proudly, giving the crowd a playful peace sign.

The cloud enveloped the dragon, filling every cell of its body with Ribrianne’s love. The power of her beauty and affection transformed it from a hideous beast to an adorable lizard whose black eyes darted around curiously at its new surroundings.

Ribrianne smiled, basking in the love of the crowd. They didn’t seem to mind, or even remember, that Ribrianne only won through hideous, explosive belches. Ribrianne was fine with that, of course. She was going to put this newfound power to use. Her universe needed saving, after all!


End file.
